Two Trios
by Loliver9182
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are sent to the world of Pokemon by Arceus. There, they must battle the gyms, challenge Cynthia and stop the Creation trio from destroying the Sinnoh region. Once all that is done, the Golden Trio and their Pokemon must stop Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Harry yelled as he burst into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise, and green jets of light flew from Voldemort's wand. Both collapsed as the light hit them. Harry screamed at Voldemort and shot a stunning spell at him. Voldemort dodged, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Harry saw the green light fly at him, and he blacked out.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He looked about and saw whiteness around him. He got up and, feeling as if he was in a dream, walked. After a few metres, he stopped and wished he had his friends. He heard a shout and took off towards it. After a while, the shouts became more distinct. "Harry! Hermione! Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled and sprinted to his friend. Ron looked immensely relieved to see him. "I thought you were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"No... I remember you showing up and the light hitting me, then waking up here. How did you get here?" Just then, Hermione ran up to them and enveloped them in a hug.

"Hermione, we thought you were dead."

"I'm alive though. The killing curse hit, and I woke up here. How did you get here Harry?"

"Same as you two. The curse hit and I woke up here. Speaking of here, where are we?"

"I can answer that."

The Golden Trio turned and saw Dumbledore walking alongside a white-horse like creature. It had green eyes, gold hooves and a strange golden wires projecting from its body. "Dumbledore? You died!" Harry said incredulously.

"And what's that?" Ron asked, pointing a shaky finger at the creature. _I am Arceus _it said telepathically. _Creator of the Pokémon universe and legendary Pokémon. _

"Yes Harry, it is me. I did die, but Arceus saved my soul and let me stay as a ghost. He can do that as he is a Pokémon of unrivalled power."

"What are Pokémon?" Hermione asked.

"They are creatures like Arceus, except many aren't powerful enough to create a universe. Anyway Pokémon are creatures people called trainers catch them for companionship and use them to battle other Pokémon in sport." Dumbledore explained "And as for how you got here..."

_I brought you here. I have become impressed with Dumbledore and saved you, Ron and Hermione when Voldemort attempted to kill you. Harry is here because he is the sixth Horcrux as Dumbledore has told me._

"WHAT!?" yelled the Golden Trio.

"Yes. Harry destroyed the diary of Riddle; I destroyed the ring, Ron the locket, Hermione the cup, Neville the snake and Goyle's Fiendfyre destroyed the diadem. When Voldemort killed Lily, her sacrifice gave Harry immunity to Voldemort and his spells. So when the rebounded spell hit Voldemort, the remainder of his soul split in half. One half stayed in Voldemort, who did not die because of his other Horcruxes and the other half attached itself to Harry because he was the only other living thing that could store the soul. Since the spell to combine the soul and the object was not cast, Harry was not made a dark object." Dumbledore explained.

_Enough Dumbledore. I will take you all to the Hall of Origin. _Arceus roared and it vanished with the humans.

Break Line

The five appeared in a six sided grand hall. It definitely looked the part, with six doors along the walls, one on each. The door they were facing had a large 'S' inscribed in platinum, with diamonds and pearls set in it. The door to the left of it read 'K', in gold and silver. The next door was identical, except it read 'J'. The door on the right had a 'U' in black and white. The one on the right of that read 'H' and was comprised of rubies, sapphires and emeralds. The door opposite S was plain.

_This is the entry of Hall of Origin. The other legendary Pokémon and I live here. I-_

Arceus was cut off as the unmarked door burst open and a small, pink, catlike creature flew in, followed by a green fairylike creature. The pink one flew behind Dumbledore, using him as a shield. _Uncle Arceus, Celebi is trying to get me._

_We're playing tag Mew, what do you expect? _asked the green Pokémon.

Arceus sighed. _Aren't you two supposed to be with Mewtwo? _

_Yes, but he started shouting at us and telling us to go away._

_Alright. Tell Aunt Reshiram about it._

_Okay._

The two flew back through the door they came through.

_Those two are a pain in the neck. _Arceus growled, before turning back to the humans. _Those two were Celebi, Voice of the Forest, and Mew, the New Species Pokémon. They are childlike and immature. Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, but he is taller, stronger and faster. He is also violent and socially unstable. Anyway, I need your help. Dialga, the legendary Pokémon of time, Palkia, legendary Pokémon of space, and Giratina, the legendary Renegade Pokémon are fighting. I cannot directly interfere, as that would mean I would also have to pass judgement on the world, causing the Apocalypse. For when I return, the world must be judged. So, I need you to go into the Sinnoh region and stop them._

"How are we supposed to do that? They are Legendary Pokémon."

_I am giving you Pokémon to care for. Your Pokémon will also be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort. But to be able to take them back, you must defeat the Pokémon League Champion, Cynthia. And to get to her, you must defeat all eight gyms. Now, come with me._

Arceus turned and walked through the door Mew and Celebi had left through. The Golden Trio and Dumbledore followed him. They followed him into a room full of spotted eggs. _Take one. It will be like choosing a wand. You shall know which one is for you._ Harry picked an egg off a shelf, but put it back. After going through most of the eggs, he still hadn't found one. He tried one last one and smiled as it filled him with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Ron didn't take as long, and Harry knew Ron had found his partner when he smiled and pulled the egg closer to him. The first egg Hermione tried was her partner, as she cried out happily.

"These eggs will hatch into a baby Pokémon. Once they hatch, touch them with a Pokéball. They will be caught, and yours." Dumbledore said, holding out three red and white spheres. They had a line of black in the middle, and a white circle with a button on the black. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one each. _To use them, tap an empty Pokéball on the Pokémon you wish to catch with it or throw the Pokéball at it. Once it is caught, throw the Pokéball to send it out to battle and so on. Visit Professor Rowan for more about this. Also, you will need a change of clothes to fit in._ The clothes melted into different clothes. Harry had a black jacket over a green shirt, jeans and black boots. Ron had the same, except his shirt was yellow, and his jacket was red. Hermione had a pink shirt and a white hoodie, purple jeans and black boots. The boys had caps. Harry's was green and Ron's was orange. _You may stay here overnight, and leave tomorrow._

Harry placed his egg beside his bed and got in. He couldn't sleep and just kept wondering about the new adventure. He was supposed to stop a legendary trio from destroying each other, challenge eight gyms and a champion, win, and defeat Voldemort. Then, his egg shook and he sat up sharply. It shook twice, and a blue paw burst through the eggshell. A small black and blue creature pushed its way out of the egg. It had a blue tail and arms, black legs and red eyes. There were silver bumps on its paws. "Ri... Riolu? Ri Ri Riolu." it said, but what Harry heard was "_Who... Who are you? Are you my dad?"_

Harry's heart almost burst with joy as he looked at the Riolu. "Yeah, I'm going to take care of you. But I have to put you in this so no-one can take you away." He said, before tapping Riolu gently on the head with the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook three times and clicked. Harry threw it, and Riolu formed. The ball bounced back to Harry and he put it away. Riolu walked over to the bed and Harry picked him up and tucked him in. Riolu cuddled up to Harry and right before he fell asleep, Harry heard Riolu mutter "_I love you Dad."_

**A/N There. Riolu has hatched! I just had to have that fluffy scene at the end. Hermione's egg will hatch in the next chapter and Ron' in the chapter after.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rolled out of bed in the morning refreshed and happy. Riolu yawned, and burrowed under the covers. "_M'tired." _ Harry smiled and picked him up. Riolu yawned again and went to sleep in Harry's arms. Harry opened his backpack and gently put Riolu inside. He zipped it up, but not all the way so Riolu could breathe. He placed it on his back and walked to the mess hall. Hermione was in there and Ron was nowhere to be found. Of course Mew and Celebi had decided to have a food fight. Harry ducked a flying sausage and sat next to Hermione. "Hi." He muttered. "Weather forecast for today: windy and watch out for flying food. Hermione burst out laughing. "Use a Shield Charm, and fast. Mew almost got me with a huge glob of ketchup and Celebi tried with bacon. Harry did and Ron came in. A bowl of cereal hit him and he wiped it off angrily. "Hey, knock it off!" he yelled. _Sorry Ron. _Mew said. Mew said. _Yeah, sorry._ Celebi said and started throwing food around again. Harry extended his Shield Charm to protect Ron. A huge black creature entered. It had red eyes and its tail thrummed with electricity. _Celebi, Mew, stop it._

_Sorry Uncle Zekrom. _they chorused. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the Repairing Charm. The food flew back into place. Zekrom looked over to the Golden Trio. _Are you all okay? _ He asked. The Trio nodded. "We were able to cast Shield Charms." Hermione said, and added quickly when Zekrom looked blank, "They're like the move Protect." Zekrom nodded. "How'd you know a Pokémon move?" Ron asked.

"I remember playing Pokémon as a child." she replied. The Golden Trio ate and walked out to the six-sided room. Dumbledore and Arceus were waiting for them. "Take this with you." Dumbledore said, and passed Harry a blue glass flute. It looked like a toy. _Blow into this when you are in great trouble. I will send a Legendary Pokémon to your aid. But only use it in a great amount of danger since I cannot send a Legendary to help you with every trial and tribulation._

"Thank you Arceus." Harry said, and turned to his friends. "You got everything then?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "In that case, I have something to show you." Harry unzipped his bag and gently lifted Riolu out. He blinked awake, yawned and yelped in surprise. _"Daddy, who are they?" _he yelped. Harry chuckled and said "This is your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." he said, cuddling Riolu closer. Hermione stroked Riolu gently and he smiled. Riolu jumped out of Harry's arms and stood beside him. _Interesting. _Arceus mused._ That Riolu must love you a lot. He wasn't due to hatch for ages._

"_Lord Arceus." _ Riolu bowed to Arceus.

"Wait, why does how much Riolu loves Harry affect his hatching?" asked Ron.

"Riolu could subconsciously feel that Harry was going to love and take care of him, so he grew faster to be able to meet Harry. This is no surprise as Riolu is the Emanation Pokémon and can sense feelings in the form of aura waves." Dumbledore explained.

"Thanks to both of you, but we really have to get going." Hermione said.

Arceus nodded. _ Open this door and go down the steps. A portal will be waiting for you. Also, that flute will summon stairs to this Hall if you are on the mountain._ The Golden Trio and Riolu nodded and pulled open the S door. Outside were some steps that descended for a while. They walked down. Riolu was only a day old, so he had trouble walking. Harry held his hand and guided him. Halfway down Hermione gasped and stopped. "I felt the egg move!" she declared. Once they reached the bottom, a portal opened. On unsteady legs, Riolu tottered through the portal, Harry guiding him. Hermione muttered "He really is like Riolu's father." Smirking, the two of them walked through the portal.

Break Line

The portal deposited them outside a town. Hermione examined a sign nearby. "This is Twinleaf Town. Maybe there's a gym here."

"_I... I don't know any good moves." _

"You'll learn some. Don't worry." Harry soothed.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, smirked and looked away. Harry looked puzzled at this. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." they replied in sync.

Harry shrugged and guided Riolu down the path into Twinleaf Town. Ron and Hermione following. They met a woman out walking a cat-like Pokémon. "Hey, can you tell us where the gym is, please?"

"There is no gym in Twinleaf dear. But my daughter and her friends are starting out on a journey today. Maybe she'll let you come with them?" She turned away, pulled out a phone and dialled a number. "Hello, Dawn dear? I've called to say that I've just met three new trainers. They want to challenge the gyms. Can they come with you, Ash and Brock? Okay, thanks." She hung up and turned back. "She said she'd like to help you. I'll take you to her. Glameow, come on. By the way, I'm Joanna." Joanna turned and led them through the small town back to her house. Inside, a blue-haired girl who resembled Joanna was sitting on the sofa, talking with two boys. One had black hair and a cap, with a strange yellow mouse on his shoulder. The other had spiky brown hair and skin, and his eyes seemed shut. All three were dressed for travel, and had bags and backpacks. The brown haired boy noticed them first, and waved. The other two turned "Hiya! I'm Dawn. Ash is the one with the cap, and the one with brown hair is Brock" said the girl.

"And this is Pikachu." Ash said. "Pika-Pika!" cried the mouse.

"I'm Harry, and this is Riolu."

"I'm Ron."

"Hermione. Pleased to meet you."

"Thanks for agreeing to take us around Sinnoh. We're new here." Harry said.

"What're your Pokémon?" asked Ash.

Harry put Riolu on the sofa next to Ash. Hermione and Ron took their eggs out of their bags. Hermione's shook and a red horn split the eggshell. A Pokémon that appeared to be wearing an overlong white dress and a green bowl haircut that covered its eyes came out. Ash flipped open a blue handheld device. "_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people."_ It said. Ralts teleported over to the wall and Hermione called out "It's okay Ralts. I won't hurt you." Ralts allowed Hermione to approach it. "Do you want to come with me?" Ralts nodded and Hermione beamed. "Okay, but I have to put you in a Pokéball so you don't get hurt or taken away." Hermione touched Ralts with the Pokéball and it clicked, signifying the capture. Ralts burst out of the Pokéball and hugged Hermione. "Odd." Brock commented. Everyone turned to him. "Ralts don't usually know Teleport when they're born." Dawn looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I have two minutes to get to Professor Rowan's lab! I'll never get my Piplup!

Hermione turned to Dawn. "Do you have a photo of the lab?" Dawn nodded. "Get it here." Dawn brought it to them and Hermione took it. After staring at it, she asked Dawn to hold her hand. Dawn complied, and Ron repacked his egg and took Hermione's other hand. Harry told Ash to grab Hermione's shoulder. Hermione Disapparated with a loud crack. Harry turned to Ralts. "Can you take us to the lab?" Ralts nodded and Brock and Harry packed everything. Then Harry picked up Riolu and Ralts, and Brock touched her. "Thanks Joanna." Harry said before Ralts teleported them. "You're welcome." Joanna said to empty air.

Break Line

Ralts teleported them right outside the lab and they rushed in. Hermione was levitating a Chimchar. Ron swung his wand and cast Reparo. The lab had been destroyed, so Ron was fixing it. "What happened?" asked Harry. "The Chimchar in here stole Piplup's food, so Piplup chased it. We chased them and Dawn and Ash went sliding down a slope with Piplup and Pikachu. I caught the Chimchar with Accio. It's Professor Rowan's to give to new trainers." Hermione said. Ash and Dawn came walking in with Piplup and Pikachu. "We got him." Ash said, as Hermione set Chimchar down.

"Good. So, Dawn, who do you want?" asked the professor.

"Piplup." She replied immediately. Chimchar looked disappointed.

"Okay then." Professor Rowan handed her a pink Pokédex and some Pokéballs. "Now I heard you three are starting out?" He asked the Golden Trio. All three nodded. "Alright. Names?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger." Professor Rowan crossed to a computer on the desk. "If you don't mind me asking, how can you do that? Levitating Chimchar and suchlike?" he asked, starting the computer.

"Magic." Hermione cast the Orchideous spell, causing her wand to sprout flowers from the tip. Harry cast the Reducto spell on the wall, making it explode and Ron fixed it. Professor Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That is _amazing_! Anyways, starter Pokémon?"

"Riolu for Harry and Ralts for Hermione. My egg-" Ron was cut short as a cracking sound came from his bag. He swung it off his back and pulled out his egg. A cream coloured hand burst out and a baby Chimchar emerged. It hugged Ron and screeched happily. "_Hi Daddy. I feel amazing!"_

"_He's noisy Mummy!" _ exclaimed Ralts.

"I know Raltie. He's just hyper."

Ron tapped Chimchar on the head with his Pokéball. Chimchar was caught and let out. Professor Rowan walked back over to the Golden Trio. "I have entered you and your starters in the Sinnoh League." He said, handing them rectangular cases and six Pokéballs each. "These are your badge holders and six Pokéballs. Also, your Pokédexes."

Harry's was green, Ron's was blue and Hermione's was pink. "These can tell what moves a Pokémon you've captured have. To tell what moves a captured Pokémon has, point the Pokédex at the Pokémon and press the button. It will also provide you information about the species of the Pokémon regardless of state of capture." Harry pointed his at Riolu. "_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Its body is little yet powerful. It can crest three mountain and cross two canyons in one night."_

Words flashed across the lower screen.

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Fighting_

_Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure._

"_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people."_

_Gender: Female_

_Type: Psychic_

_Moves: Growl, Teleport._

"_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It is very agile and will extinguish the flame on its rear to prevent fires."_

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Fire_

_Moves: Scratch, Leer._

The six teens left the lab and walked onto Route 202. Immediately, Chimchar pulled itself into a tree. Two bird-like Pokémon flew out of the tree and looked angrily at Chimchar. They began dive-bombing the tree and Chimchar wobbled about. "Riolu, Quick Attack. Save Chimchar!" Riolu cloaked himself in a white energy and sprinted up a different tree. He bounced from the trees and used a particularly springy branch to fly through the air and knock one of the birds out of the air. Hermione hurled a Pokéball at it. The Pokéball shook, and clicked. Chimchar unleashed a stream of fire at the second bird. "Starly!" it cried, and dodged. "Chimchar learned Ember!" cried Brock. The Starly dived at the tree again and suddenly went reeling. Ralts' horns were glowing. Hermione flipped out her Pokédex and scanned Ralts' moves.

_Moves: Teleport, Growl, Confusion. "_Ralts, use Teleport to get Chimchar out of the tree." Ralts disappeared and reappeared with Chimchar. Hermione sent out Starly and Ron told Chimchar to sit on Starly's back. Hermione got Starly to fly around the other Starly. Chimchar shot Ember at the other Starly but missed. Pikachu electrocuted it and Ash captured it. Hermione returned Starly, and they continued.

"How come Hermione can use Teleport?" asked Ash.

"It's magic again. It's called Apparating. I haven't passed my exam, and Ron failed his." replied Harry.

"How do you fail a teleporting exam?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"I left part of my eyebrow behind. It's fixed now. My brother failed his because he Apparated on top of some old woman." Everyone laughed at this

By the time they had reached Jublife City, Harry had caught a Shinx, and Dawn had caught a Buneary. In Jublife, they got Pokéwatches and Ash and Dawn entered in a contest, which she lost to a girl named Zoey. Ash's Starly evolved into Staravia.

They were walking along Route 203, and Ron was downcast. He had Chimchar, but it wasn't very effective against the rock type Pokémon that Roark had. He needed another Pokémon. His Pokédex beeped, and he opened it. There was a picture of Arceus on the screen but the message on the lower screen said:

DO NOT WORRY RON. I CAN HELP YOU WITH THIS. GO TO THE OREBURGH MINES. THERE WILL BE HELP FOR YOU. ARCEUS.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled into Ron's ear. "Ouch man. Right next to my ear!"

"Arceus sent you a message!? "

"WHAT?!" yelled Dawn and Brock

"Ron is in contact with Arceus!"

Ron winced "Sheesh keep it down will ya?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. We are wizards and a witch. Arceus saved us and sent us here. When an evil wizard named Voldemort tried to kill us, Arceus gave us Pokémon and sent us here. We're meant to stop Dialga, Palkia and Giratina from fighting. After we have done that and beaten the champion, we're going to be sent home with our Pokémon to fight Voldemort."

The trainers' mouths dropped open. "You...you...you." stuttered Dawn.

"Broken record!" **(1)** Harry chuckled and the Golden Trio laughed. This snapped the Pokémon trainers out of their shock. "What did the message say?" asked Hermione.

Ron scanned the screen. "Says he'll help me if I go to the Oreburgh Mines. I was worried about the gym battle." He put the Pokédex away and sprinted off, the others in hot pursuit.

**(1) Inside joke between me and my brothers :)** **hehe**

**A/N Next chapter is Gym battles and Ron's new Pokemon. Review please.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
